1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an air conditioner including a control unit for controlling the operation of a compressor in response to the temperature of the refrigerant in the refrigerating cycle and the ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air conditioner in which a pulse motor valve (PMV) is provided for maintaining a given superheat (SH) by way of controlling the amount of flow of the refrigerant is known. In the Japanese Patent Disclosure 194259/85, there is shown a refrigerating apparatus which is provided with such PMV and a refrigerant-gas leakage detector for preventing over-heating of the compressor. The detector judges refrigerant-gas leakage during the refrigerating operation and responds to stop the compressor in the condition where PMV is fully opened.
However, the apparatus shown in the Japanese Patent Disclosure 194259/85 has a disadvantage because the detector erroneouesly judges the leakage even when the refrigerant in the refrigerating cycle is properly maintained. The reason for such disadvantage is that the detector responds to the full open condition of the PMV without taking into consideration the ambient temperature. The compressor of the apparatus shown in the disclosure stops its operation even though the ambient temperature is temporaily raised.